


THE CEREMONY:

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M, The wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	THE CEREMONY:

They say that love is an elusive creature and that once caught it should not be taken lightly. That you truly only find that one person that completes you in every single form. Your equal. You find yourself looking to the stars, praising whatever deity found you worthy enough to find such a person.

The Wedding of William Kaplan and Loki Laufeyson. 

Loki stood, hands pressed against his hips with his fingers fanned out over the skin. Emerald hues over looking the one beautiful beach that New Genosha still had to offer, and it was indeed beautiful. There was a small smirk that crossed the trickster features before it turned into a genuine smile. This was really happening. He jumped, only to land with his back turned to the scene. Legs spread apart and his hands twisting in the air. The light green cord of his iPad barely visible as he worked with the music that was playing in his ears. Green swirls of magic working as this hands moved to the music. He wanted this to be prefect. Not just for the guests but for the man that he was giving his heart and his trust too. They'd picked out a color scheme, with nothing more than that, Loki went to work to make this a very special day indeed. He couldn't hear the waves breaking on the beach because of his music, but a smile crossed his face once again none the less. His nose could smell the faint set of the lite candles and he all but wiggled, turning just as the song ended with a smug expression across his features. Hands once again resting on his hips, eyes scanning the alter and position of the other objects to make sure that everything was in place. Loki was rarely proud of himself. 

The headphones are removed from his ears, a single snap of his fingers to test that the music that would play when Billy walked down the isle did indeed work. It was giving him trouble yesterday and he actually cursed his weakening magic because of it.

Thinking Out Loud 

A smile crossed his lips as he heard the music echoing in the opened space. Bless Odin that something actually worked the way that he wanted it too. Hands rose in the air as he did a little shimmy dance, thankful that everything was coming together the way that it was suppose to. Of course, it was nothing more than an illusion and it would all disappear after the reception, that didn't mean that Loki didn't want this to be burned into the memory of everyone that was going to attend.

Wanda: In an envelope written in a gold ink, Wanda set down a letter that read. "A son enters a mothers heart with the first breath he takes He puts a smile on her face whenever she sees him He starts his life so innocent and puts all his trust into her He walks with her and puts his tiny hand in hers and reaches for her when he falls He shares his day and his dreams with her and knows how proud she is of him no matter what All his problems can be solved by a hug and a kiss and they know the bond will never be broken Time passes and her innocent little boy lets go of her hand to run into life without looking ahead or looking both ways His life has hardships that he knows she cant make better with just a hug and a kiss...but she wishes she could He spends most of his time away from her now and though she longs for the closeness they once shared he chooses his independence and privacy In her heart her son is precious and treasured. Together they have struggled through the years to find just the right amount of independence for each stage of life until finally she has to learn to let him go she knows its the hardest thing she will ever have to do Now, she puts her trust in him to care for and love his new husband with the same respect and love that he has shown her Most of all she hopes he believes in himself as much as she believes in him and he knows that she will always be there for him....And one day she will put her hand in his and he will lead her out of life the bond between mother and son never ending..never broken And on this his wedding day I am proud and honored to give him to his husband and I pray they have a long, happy, successful marriage. May you both be blessed with joy, hope, peace and much more. I love you both very much."Wanda gave a happy smile and turned to help her son get ready to walk down the isle to his new life.

Athena: Athena walked in dressed in a white dress. It wasn't her usual black, the mother of the groom, Billy, had informed her black wasn't for a wedding unless you were a gentleman. The dark sorceress had never been to a wedding before. Sitting in one of the chairs she saved her future husband and uncle to one of the grooms, Pietro, a chair while she waited she watched the ocean something else she had never seen. This would be an interesting experience for her.

Billy: New Genosha a place for people like him, but on this day it was more then that. Not only had he never thought he'd see this place he hadn't precisely assumed he would ever be married not after him and well it was best not to mention your ex on the day of a wedding wasn't it? Brown optics flicked to and fro from the mirror to his skin, bustling busy family members and friends could be heard behind him, slender digits carded through dark hair, the normal mess on top of his head seemed to be tamed for the moment. Glancing down there on the table lay his unfinished vows, Billy could never quite put to paper what he wished to say to Loki. Considering the widening variety and how many things popped in and out of his mind perhaps that was for the best. Palms no longer pressed flat to the mirror stand he began looking through the clothes he'd packed. They'd picked formal/casual and sadly it left the demiurge with far to many outfits, optics landed on a pair of pants comfortable enough to be wore on the beach but undoubtedly hot. It took almost an hour for him to decide on something he wanted to walk down the isle in, and even then he bordered on almost wearing a tux, but instead of a jacket he wore a white button up shirt with short sleeves and a vest over, followed by dark pants. His heart seemed to beat a little faster knowing in moments he'd be walking down the isle, and yet he'd barely seen a trace of anyone. He knew his soon to be was working on decoration undoubtedly tiring himself out , but he hadn't wanted Billy to help claimed everything should be a surprise. Lips twitched up once more optics looking himself over, even though he was nervous he couldn't wait for today.

Nox: Hjordis Hróðvitnisdottir, daughter of Fenris, granddaughter of Loki Laufeyson, pulled up to the beach front in a cobalt blue 2015 Mustang convertible. Because, why not? The top was down, silver stands fluttered in the wind, and such perfect weather! Pulling out her flask, Hjordis took a quick swig before sliding it back in her purse. Reaching over to the passenger side, she retrieved her shoes. Damnable things, high heels. What sort of sadistic son of a bitch came up with these torture devices? Slipping on one, then the other, Hjordis climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. Shit. Purse. She reached in over the car’s door, grabbing the taffeta bag off the adjacent seat. Awkwardly pulling her skirt down when she righted herself, Hjordis cursed the maker of dresses along with high heels. The she-wolf was more than glad to gallop around in her fur, au natural. But this dress was--uncomfortable. Hooking her thumbs in the top of her dress, she hoisted it up, adjusting--everything. One stride towards the event, Hjordis skid to a stop. Turning back to the car once more, she pulled a large gift bag from the back seat. Tossing her hair out of her face, spitting out a few errant strands, Hjordis once more advanced toward the ceremony.Yikes. What a weird family she had. Grandpa who was probably younger than she was in terms of physical appearance. And let’s not even get started on his assorted progeny, some including hooves and scales. And then there was her sire and his love of troll women…which produced her multitude of siblings. But now…mutants? Sheesh. There goes the bloodline. Really, Hjordis didn’t care one way or another. Some of those spandex wearers were kind of hot. Still, it certainly did put a, ah, spin on family tree. Or something.“Gramps.” Hjordis skipped up to Loki, kissing him on the cheek before slipping him a smaller gift bag from the sack of goodies she’d brought. Holding up her hand to obscure view of her mouth, she whispered, “For later.” The wolf winked and playfully elbowed her kinsman.

Loki: Loki was on the beach, dressed in a suit and bare feet as he looked over everything to make sure it was right. There was nothing wrong then a nervous groom and at the moment, his were working against him. Trying to control the shaking of his hands as he moved ribbons around. His green hues moved to the side as he watched the guests start to arrive. Giving a smile to Athena as she took a seat, saving one for her soon to be as well. The car that approached caught his attention as he shook his head and chuckled. Hjordis or Nox always commanded a room when she attended a party or wedding and this was nothing different. "Gramps!" He cringed slightly at the use of the word because it always made him feel rather old, but he smiled at her none the less. "I'm glad that you were able to make it, darling." A small smile with the kiss on the cheek as the small bag was handed to him. "Do I even wish to know what mischief this holds?" The small bag is opened and the grin widens. "Oh yes, this shall come in quite handy." 

Talia: Talia looked up at her older brother. He was getting married today and the girl didn't know how to react. She had seen many weddings in her father's church but this was the first family one she had been to. The seven year old blue skinned flower girl bit her lip hearing the people arriving she gulped hoping this wouldn't be to crazy. "Billy are you okay? There's a lot of people here. Should I turn on my hologram watch?" she couldn't help but be nervous she was after all not like anyone else they had normal skin where she had blue.

Jarvis: ::Best man, Jarvis remembered one wedding that he had been part of in that role, standing next to Howard Stark so many years ago. Now he was standing next to someone else as best man, a very good friend and kind heart even if sometimes things went haywire for him. Standing in his best suit he walked around the beach making sure that things were ready, there was little work to be done considering a lot of it was made by the magic that Loki held, but Jarvis tried to make himself as useful as possible anyways knowing how nervous a day this must be for the couple.Moving he soon found himself standing next to Loki observing the scene before them, nodding with a smile as he looked over to the chairs and noticed that already there were people::"This looks splendid, Loki. Couldn't picture a better scape for the event."::He said with a smile towards the waiting groom, standing tall as any butler should only at this point it was not as a butler at all::

Loki: "Jarvis." Loki's nerves calmed a considerable amount as he finally saw his best man and longest friend. "You didn't happen to sneak anything in did you?" The words came out as a nervous chuckle as he looked around, rocking back and forth on his toes in the sand. "And it took a lot to make everything prefect, not only for myself and Billy but for everyone that will be here." He shifted his green hues back and forth. "I just hope that it makes him happy." Slight sweaty palms are placed inside his pants pockets. "I've only been married one other time, at least to my fading memory." Another slight nerves chuckle as he watched the gathering. 

Serana: -Serana arrives seeing where the wedding was held and carried an umbrella for cover her from the sun. Her glowing hues looked around at the seating and she smiles at the sight. She never been to a wedding as it is her first. Because of her traumatic past she get chills walking by temples or chapels. She came to actually bite the bullet and walk in them despite her being a vampire. She already had been asked to leave a few times because she is marked as a "monster". But this occasion she wanted to be there for her two dear friends she knew. She brought along a Nordic shield which is enchanted to resist magic. For her she is the only person who uses a forge in her home in which blacksmiths use. -I hope I'm not too late. 

Fenrir: Time was not one of Fenrir's strongest things to keep track of. A lot of the time he seemed to forget that time was even a thing in this realm; or any of the realms really. As a wolf by nature he seemed to just run and get lost with things. That being sad he just hoped he wasn't too late for this event. Needless to say the young deity wouldn't be able to find a way to make it up; he had promised to be there and now more than ever he didn't want to disappoint his father. All of that aside his emerald hues swept over the scenery his father had set up. The ears upon his head lightly twitched at the sound of music; he assumed his father had been testing the track meant to play for later. A soft chuckle left his pale lips as he started to walk across the beach. How he had gotten there he wouldn't reveal; it probably had something to with magical means anyways. "I see all is in order, father." By that point in time he had made it to where his father was standing. Fixing his cuff links he tried to keep a calm but straight face. Fenrir was use to some mortal clothing; but not anything this fancy. The cuff links kept messing up and the emerald gems he had to hold them together around his wrists kept trying to lossen. But eventually he got it and let out a soft underlining growl as if telling them to stay before fixing his composure. 

Jarvis: ::Jarvis couldn't help but chuckle when Loki asked if he had brought anything for him, a smile on his features as he rose a brow turning his head towards the anxious groom in amusement::"Do you think you really need it?"::He teased some before he reaching into his coat, slipping a very small flask of a brandy. It wasn't much but it would be just enough to take the edge from Loki's nerves. Handing it to him he folded his hands behind him and brought his eyes back onto the scene around him::"This really is beautiful, Loki. It only needs to be perfect for the two of you and as far as I can see Billy will love this, without a doubt in my mind."::Jarvis assured him as he patted his shoulder surely:: 

Darcy: DARCY always HAD A HABIT to ENTERING WEDDINGS A LITTLE LATE. SO THIS TIME SHE HAD MADE IT A HABIT TO MAKE IT EARLY. OR SO SHE HAD HOPED. TIGHTENING HER GRIP ON HER PURSE OUT OF HABIT, SHE FOUND A SEAT AMONG THE OTHER GUESTS. TAKING A DEEP BREATH, SHE nervously SMOOTHED THE RED DRESS SHE WORE.THOUGH SHE NEVER REALLY SHOWED IT, SHE WAS NERVOUS OVER THE FACT THAT SHE HAD LEFT HER TASER AT HOME. BUT INSIDE HER PURSE, DISGUISED AS A SMALL THING OF LIPSTICK WAS A SMALL TASER. SHE KEPT IT OUT OF HABIT. EVEN IF SHE wasn't GOING TO TASE ANYONE, SHE FELT SAFER KNOWING SHE HAD IT. INSTEAD SHE FOCUSED ON THE WEDDING THAT SHE WAS SURE WAS GOING TO BE SPECIAL.

Loki: Green hues peered around the small gathering of people. Nodding at Serana with a chuckle, wondering about the umbrella but didn't question that of a vampire. His head tilted in Jarvis' direction as the flask was taken and a small drink touched his lips. "I might need a little." Giving the flask back to him so he could hide it before anyone could see. "Indeed!" His voice rose when he heard Fenrir's voice and a wide grin crossed his features. "I am glad that you could make it, my son." There was a fond tone in his voice as he spoke. His and Fenrir's relationship had never been the best of one but Loki was trying to turn over a new leaf, for everyone in his life. The sun slowly starting to set behind them, the waiting was nearly killing him but he could wait. 

Wanda: "No Talia honey, be who you are. Remember grandpa doesn't allow that on here." she nodded to her daughter while fixing Billy's hair and straightening his shirt out. She smiled at him "My don't you look handsome." She didn't care how old he got he would always be her little boy and she'd forever make sure he looked just right before any important event if she could manage it. "You look so much like your father in ways. You got his handsome features. Are you ready for this?" 

Tony: Taking the Stark Jet to this remote island of Magneto's wasn't exactly the best of Tony Stark's ideas. Wanda's son was getting married. Being the good team leader and Avenger he was, Tony agreed to drop any animosity toward Magneto for one day. Wanda was one of his Avengers after all. He arrived at the wedding style in typical Stark fashion. "Hello there all you happy people!"

Jarvis: ::Slipping the flask back into his coat he soon heard it, the familiar sound of the jet. Jarvis would recognize this sound over any number of airplanes sounding in an airport, turning around to see that the young billionaire was walking into the scene. Chuckling Jarvis bowed his head towards Master Tony and smiled widely::"I'm surprised you didn't come in THE suit, sir."::He said with a laugh as he came over to adjust Master Tony's tie just a bit, everyone was looking sharp and perfect but the butler and best man was running out of things to do and was just acting useful at the moment:: 

Erik: Standing in the castle in New Genosha, Magnus was being attended to by his household staff. "The guests are all arriving my Lord." One of the servants was a furry mutant with a tail that looked feline in appearance. Living in this particular climate left mutants who were furry a bit overheated at times. Magnus nodded as he watched. His daughter was a part of the Avengers and so was his son. All these heroes were invading his land at a time of peace. As long as they remembered that he was the ruler of this land, there would be no issues.He lifted his hands out to the sides allowing the magnetic currents to lift him from where he stood. He made his way by air through the sky toward the wedding area. Gently he landed in the middle of the crowd. He gave a certain disregard for Stark and how obnoxious his arrival was, but brushed it off to see his children and grandchildren, after all William Kaplan was one of his grandsons. "What a joyous occasion for all!" Magnus gave a friendly smile with a grandfatherly sire despite the fact outwardly he looked as though he was in his early 40s.

Pietro: Running what he thought was late Pietro ran as fast as he could without passing time by. When he arrived he was shocked to learn it hadn't started just yet. Giving a sigh he looked around to see if his future wife was there. Seeing her he smiled and dashed off to see his sister making sure she wasn't in tears over the fact her son was getting married. Peaking inside he nodded she was fine. Zipping off again he sat by Athena wrapping his arm around her shoulders giving her temple a kiss. He then nodded to Loki pretty much telling him he was there.

Serana: -Serana saw others arrive and she kept her umbrella over her head. She went over to meet with them so she didn't feel left out. Her being a 4000+ year old vampire and was previously locked away for four millennias to avoid a prophecy her father Harkon wanted to use her for. She is the Daughter of Coldharbour as she was the few to survive a horrific ordeal when she gave herself to Daedric Lord Molag Bal. those memories haunt her mind and tries to shake it off. But she found a new beginning on Earth and always puts her face on books as she is fascinated with cultures.-Nice to see other people here. 

Tony: Tony patted Jarvis on the arm when he was greeted. "Who says I didn't?" He grinned. The Stark Jet had a space in it for an extra suit should it be required. Jarvis knew that... or at least Tony assumed he did. "Well I couldn't arrive in my suit to the land of Bucket Head. He'd have tossed me out on my butt for sure." He patted Jarvis again. "I'm going to have a seat for the moment. I'll catch up with you later man." 

Fenrir: History was indeed just that, history. Everything Fenrir had done while growing up had been to impress his father, to keep him proud of the son he had created. There were some things the wolf would admit he wasn't happy of and yet others he took great pride in doing. But today none of that mattered, nor would it ever because despite everything; there was no fixing his past actions. "Of course, father. I wouldn't miss it. I told you I would show. I don't break my word." Fenrir could only move forward. Hanging back he started to watch all of those arriving and then the ones that were already there. His eyes lingered on his daughter for a moment; he wasn't oblivious to who she was. Yet despite knowing they rarely crossed paths. This wasn't the time to address that so he let it slide. A faint smile remained on his face while he watched with arms lightly crossed before his chest. 

Loki: "Always in style, huh, Stark." Loki shook his head but chuckled softly. Barking a laugh as Jarvis moved to straighten his tie. Pie caught in his visage as he smiled softly, seeing him take his spot beside Athena. Serana, looking around at all the people gathering and wondering for a moment what was going through her mind. Then the thunderous voice of Erik broke the small conversations. Loki couldn't help but arch his brow. Heroes of every shape and form filtering into his home. It had to have made his skin crawl a bit. Giving the nod back to Pie, his nerves once again working against him as the hour drew near. "Ah." A clap of his hands and a woman dressed in Goddess like attire appeared behind the pulpit. Glowing slightly against the purple sky. "The hour draws near, least you would not have called, Loki son of Laufey." He smiled. "Indeed, I would not. We are merely waiting for everyone to show." The Goddess nodded. 

Jarvis: ::To the nickname Bucket Head Jarvis tightened Master Tony's tie just a tad too tight in a sign that wasn't a wise thing to say too loudly, his eyes glancing over the young man's shoulder to see the very authority in question coming into the place. Brushing at the jacket shoulders he then stepped back and nodded, looked good. As Master Tony took his seat Jarvis came to stand next to Loki again with a smile::"How are you feeling?... I won't have to lay a mattress behind you or anything, will I?"::He asked with a chuckle as he began to fuss just slightly over Loki's attire now:: 

Billy: Chocolate optics rose at the sound of his younger sister and mother, a small smile spread across his features." Mother is right Talia, there's no sense in hiding who we are. Not here this is our country in a way." His tone soft has he finally finished getting ready, moving slightly he turned to face his mother."Shall we? I'm sure I don't need to keep everyone waiting." It was a slow stance knowing that not everyone had arrived yet so the wedding couldn't exactly go on until they did, but he was content to slowly start his walk to the beginning of the beach. 

Loki: Loki smiled at Fenrir's words. A smile that would show his son that is was nothing but proud of him. His thoughts cut off by Jarvis as he turned his head slightly toward him. Chuckling at his statement before a light roll of his eyes at the fretting of his suit. "Like I want to throw up." It was an honest statement but spoken fondly. "This doesn't make me look a bit off does it. The last time I was in a suit I was plucking someone's eyeball from their face." 

Serana: -Serana quickly takes a seat and seeing that the sun is going down, she lowers her umbrella and closes it. She knew it was safe for her. Her eyes can be seen where she sat at and was eager for the ceremony to begin. She was excited for her friends on this day and also kept an eye open if any threats came by.- 

Jarvis: "Hmm... Too much information, Loki."::Jarvis said with a snicker, the British butler wasn't really fond of hearing the gory details of his friend's adventures. It didn't mean he wasn't interested, but they all knew him to not be so used to such sights::"The suit looks great on you, don't worry."::The best man stopped his fussing and stood still watching everyone coming into the scene::

Tommy: ::Best Man for Billy::

Tommy couldn't sit still he was nervous. "Yeah mom let's go!" the young man gulped as he struggled to keep calm. This was going to slow for his liking. "Billyyoulooklikeyouhaveseenaghost." he suddenly blurted out then covered his mouth giving the deer in headlights look. "Sorry sorry. Mom let's go before I do something stupid again!" he covered his mouth again.

Rowe: Dr. Lawson had little difficulty in locating the island of New Genosha. Her work in providing medical care to the mutant population had brought her here on several occasions. Serene, beautiful, and isolated from the rest of the world. The perfect place to have a wedding! If only she had remembered to bring her towel and bathing suit...  
Touching down with her Medivac roughly half a kilometer from where the wedding was to take place, Dr. Lawson exited her ship and scurried along the sandy beach. Being late was a trademark of hers, but by the Gods of Asgard, she refused to be late for this one! Loki and Billy were friends she held dearly. She wouldn't miss their wedding for the world.  
Wearing a simple white summer dress with sandals, Rowe dashed across the beach as fast as her petite body would let her. The music became louder, with sounds of voices and a gathered crowd of people conversing with one another. It brought a sense of relief to know that the ceremony itself hadn't started, and for once in her life, she was not late!  
“Oh...thank -huff- goodness..” Rowe scooted to one of the chairs at the very back and took a seat, scanning the area for any familiar faces. Kirika had been invited as well, so Rowe made sure to save a spot for her beloved Valkyrie.

Luna: Luna smiled dancing around where her aunt and cousins were. She had been a flower girl before, she knew what to do. Hearing they may go soon she picked up her basket and gave Tommy a you are crazy look. "Tommy you're silly." She waited to walk in front of her aunt and cousin.

Tony: "OOOWWW." I'm fine Jarvis. Tony grimaced. "I'm going to sit now. Put on your best face, J and be the awesome you that you are." He moved to sit on the side with the family of Billy Kaplan. 

Kiri: Kirika was late, Of course she was late, her navigation skills were a little rusty when she was trying to find a place without war time perils. In truth from her place in the sky she looked for Rowe. She was told to attend in her finest for the wedding of Loki and....another male whos name she couldnt remember at the time. She was horrid with names, even the the ones from the warriors she took to valhalla, didnt know them from harry or bob. Suddenly her Twelve foot wing span fluttered as she spotted what she was looking for, diving down, practically falling from the sky she followed a gem of Pink. She blinked once and saw the island, the little pink haze of Rowes soul fading, as everything came back to color. She landed gracefully and grandly, like any valkyrie, She tucked her wings behind her back then they slowly faded by magic to hide. She wore a blue dress, old norse style with a new age flair, her blonde hair shining and braided up, a little color rouge to her lips. She walked to the ceremony area and stood in place looking for Rowe, she felt oddly awkward. 

Loki: Loki looked around for a moment. A wave of his hand in the air and a small greenish glow from the palm as the music began to play for them to start walking down the isle. Cursing lightly under his breathe as it skipped a few beats.

Little Erik: Erik sat swinging his feet in a chair watching his family run about getting ready his mom had him dressed long ago and by threat of time out he had to sit still and wait for it to begin. "Mommy I'm bored can I make a sandcastle?!" he whined not understanding the wedding thing.

Wanda: "No no sandcastle. This is a wedding." hearing the music began she quickly put the girls fallowed by Erik in front of her and Billy. "Yes Billy let's get walking. Kids stay out of the water please." She held out her arm for her son to take. Giving a small smile she fought back tears that threatened to fall. "Tommy help with the little ones please."

Rowe: Rowe glanced around, taking notice of some familiar faces from both sides of the family. But before she could switch seats to sit closer to them, the music had begun playing. The wedding was about to start! Looking around frantically, her eyes fell upon the familiar norse-style blue dress of Lady Kirika Shadowsmith.  
“Pssst Kiri, over here!” she waved to her from her seat in the back row.

Talia: Talia nodded she didn't want to be stared at for being different but she also respected her brothers wishes. "Okay, I won't do it." She stood where her mother had put her waiting for further instructions.

Kiri: She heard her name, or her nick name so to speak, she quickly turned and saw Rowe. The music playing made her rather quick to move as she didnt want to get in the way. She quietly sat down in a chair next to her Darling Doctor, greeting her with a smile and kiss, she picked up one of Rowes hands tenderly holding while the ceremony started. 

Billy: Music hit his ears moments later, a soft smile spread across his lips has he heard his younger siblings and Tommy. Has his mother offered her arm he laced his own and gave a quick nod. Heart beat slowly picking up in his ribcage has he began to walk towards his future husband with his mother.Feet buried in the sand he gave a slight sigh hoping to calm his nerves. The wedding finally starting his chocolate optics on Loki at the end of the walk.

Kendra: She managed to slip in just as the music started. Quickly, she darted into an empty seat in the back, pinning the last of her curls up and silently relieved she had made it, just in the nick of time. All she could hope was that the stage in the other area would be ready to go for her later. Placing her hands in her lap, she began watching the ceremony.

Jarvis: ::Jarvis stood at his post, calm and smiling as he watched Billy come into view and start the walk down the aisle. He couldn't be more proud of the both of them making this step together, he couldn't quite help the memories that flooded his memory of his own wedding so many years ago to his late wife. Beaming at Billy and nudging Loki just softly with his shoulder in encouragement he stood at attention, his roll as best man now at it's most vital moment:: 

Fenrir: With music gracing his ears Fenrir walked over to a seat and took his place. He probably should have been standing at the front and yet he had never been instructed to do so; thus he took a place in the crowd and sat down while watching everyone else hurry to get into position. 

Erik: Magnus took a seat in a special spot near the side of the House of M. He would not make any moves unless anyone moved against him. It was peaceful in New Genosha this day. He would remain silent with a smile on his features. There was joy in the House of M this day. They were welcoming a new member.

Loki: The noise seemed to be drowned out as his green hues focused on Billy. The family walking with him and he could do nothing more then smile. His hands where now out of his pockets as he waited for his fiance. One the walk was finished, Cerridwen spoke up. "This is indeed a blessed day. That we are all here for the union of William and Loki on this most glorious day. Loki has told me that they have prepared their own vows to bestow upon one another. If you could all take your seats, we will begin." She cleared her throat. Loki froze slightly. 

"You never know what fate is going to throw your way, whether it is for the good or the bad, we all take it with a grain of salt. There are things in this life and many others, that I have done that I am not proud of. At times, my path has been one of loneliness and not knowing where the curves will take me. You, William Kaplan, know that I’ve been extremely fond of you since the first time that we met, surely you have seen this. Now, that I am standing in front of you, holding hands with you and professing that has me a bit nervous. I know that our paths haven’t been straight, nor have they been paved but we have seemed to weather whatever destiny has thrown at us and for that, I am forever grateful."He takes the ring from Jarvis and smiles. "You haven’t given up faith in me, knowing my past and what I am. Even in the beginning, I know that trusting me hasn’t always been easy. Hell, I’m not the easiest of persons to love and I know that. It takes a lot for people to let me in, let alone trust me and you have done just that."

The coolness of it is slipped onto Billy's finger. 

"With everything that I am, and everything that I hold dear, I make this promise, this vow that I will always be yours. That I shall never trick you into believing that this love that is shared between us is anything other than virtuous. This this ring, I vow to be the lover, the husband, and the partner that you deserve. That no matter what happens, I will always find my way back to you, and that you have made me one of the happiest Asgardians that has ever lived. I am forever and always yours. I will always love, honor and cherish you. Protect you from the perils of this world and others. I shall never lie to you, nor make you feel as if you aren’t loved and wanted. With this ring, I vow the heart of a trickster, even if many don’t feel that it holds any promise. I love you. I always have and I always shall. From this moment and many more to come; my path, my destiny, is now in the hands of the most wonderful and amazing person that I have ever had the privilege to know."

The Goddess turned to Billy.

"And now for William."

Tommy: Tommy helped his younger siblings and cousin to their places hoping to god his and Billy's mom wouldn't start crying. Taking a breathe he reminded himself to slow down. This wasn't a day for speeding around or taunting his uncle. 

Wanda: Wanda walked her son down the isle holding tight to him. This was a big moment for him. She was going to give him to Loki with faith they both would respect one another. Kissing his cheek she let him go at the end of the isle. It wasn't easy but she had to do it. Taking a seat in the front of the isle she smiled proud of her son.

Rowe: “Any trouble finding the place?” she whispered over to Kirika as she sat next to her. A gigglesnort escaped her lips as she laced fingers with hers, both their hands resting together on her lap. “Ohh Kiri, look at the little ones. Sooo adorable!” she commented as members of the families started to make their way down the aisle, followed by the grooms-to-be.  
Rowe listened attentively as Loki and William read their vows, and she couldn't help but look on as the sight brought her to tears. With a sigh, she rested her head on Kiri's shoulder, privileged to be part of this very special day.

Serana: -Serana watched the ceremony happen and she couldn't help but felt years in her eyes. It was a beautiful sight. She dug in her satchel she carried for tissues and dabbed lightly under her eyes. Even as a vampire, she still had human emotions.-

Billy: Has the goddess speaks to him brown optics focus on Loki, fingers flexing only slightly has the ring is slid over a vacant finger. A content hum seemed to move from his chest, but nothing came out just yet. His friends and family and the joy of the wedding seemed to cause him to lose focus for a moment slight nerves coming over him. A few deep breaths and he used his free hand the chants said quietly underneath and a small galaxy would appear near Loki, the blue fizzle of his magic dull near his hand.

"Loki..I've never been great at showing what I truly am, but I know I'm better with you. I know I'm less scared of the world of my powers and I realize more and more what kind of person I can be with you. I can't promise you I will always remember everything I should or that I'll always be able to be cheerful. What I can promise is to always love you for who you are rather that be an asgardian or jotun even a mortal my heart will always be yours. I give myself as I am and as I will be, and I do it for all of life."

Has he finished speaking he looked behind to Tommy slowly retrieving the ring and sliding it over Loki's finger. 

It was a completely separate from the engagement ring, but Billy hoped Loki would love it all the same.

Loki: There was a smile that crossed Loki's features as the ring slide onto his finger. "With the powers of the universe and this gathering before us, I know pronounce to you happy couple. May yours lives be fruitful and filled with blessings. You may now kiss your husband." Loki leaned forward, bending down slightly and placing a kiss on to Billy's lips. "I know give to you, Mr. and Mr. William Kaplan."

Pax: Getting there had been no small task and Pax had been fashionably late as usual. The rock and roll super-star slipped into the back of the ceremony, hoping to go unnoticed. Fortunately, since the music had already started a lot of the eyes on the sandy beach were facing forward, until the bride in this particular wedding would make it to the end of the isle. He was comfortable being around people whom he didn't know. Hell, whenever he went out in public, it didn't take long before he got surrounded by autograph hounds and fans. They always had him at a disadvantage, knowing him but he really didn't know them. "Hey Honey... Looks like I'm fashionably late to the party..." Pax joked quietly, slipping into the seat beside his date for this event.. Although technically she had been the one to ask him. He didn't really know anyone there, save for her. The vampire's heightened senses told him that there were any number of different species there. Everything from wolves, to vampires. Humans to mutants. Some he recognized immediately for what they were, others remained a mystery to him. Or they would be until he learned more. He twirled his grandfather's ring around his right ring finger and looked down, sighing. It was the only thing keeping him from bursting into flames in the hot summer sun. His skin was a human looking peach color. Pax had been certain to feed prior to their arrival and so here, he looked passable as a human being. Although he realized that there were those here who would be able to tell what he was. Deep down he started to wonder if coming here had been a mistake because that was a secret he liked to keep buried. Not even those closest to him realized or knew what he was.... He hadn't even told his date.

Jarvis: ::Jarvis abruptly applauded as the couple was now announced as married, his eyes brimmed with tears in a wide smile as he patted Loki's shoulder in congratulations. It was a beautiful sight, with incredible vows and a perfect scene, Jarvis was very proud that he could be a part of it in this way as Best Man::

Serana: -She claps seeing this unfold and tears streamed from her eyes. Serana felt happy she came to this. This was indeed a day to remember for the two of them. The ancient pure-blooded vampire was proud of them.- 

Kiri: She felt Rowe's head upon her shoulder and she smiled. She kissed the top of her head before leaning her own down to rest on the Doctors. "I found it fine when i found you. You are all i need to navigate this world of midgard. "She whispered to her Maiden. Watching the exchange of vows she felt her shoulder grow a little wet. Pulling a handkerchief from her breast pocket she handed the cotton square to her Rowe. Kirika was not one to cry, she was a warrior of great stature, a valkyrie, she learned tears wouldnt help anything. But the joy she felt to see the Two marry made her smile. very quietly she spoke to Rowe once more."I think we need one of these ..."

Loki: There was a wide smile on the God's features as he held their hands, laced together above his head to let her know that they had done it. Moving through the crowd and giving Pax a pat on the shoulder, thanking them all for coming. "Now, who is ready for cake?!" There was a chuckle in his voice. "Also, Kendra has prepared was wonderful music for dancing." 

Tony: Tony stood up and applauded for the two. "Beautiful! Simply beautiful!" Tony was a romantic at heart and very few people knew this. It had been quite touching. Tony was delighted to be a part of it.

Billy: The kiss was returned his fingers slipping to now lace down with Loki's, slowly withdrawing from the kiss he gave a broad smile towards his now husband." I love you darling." The magic slowly disappeared

Erik: Sitting in his chair, Magnus applauded. This made his grandson and his daughter happy, so that's all that ever mattered. Erik was very protective over his family. As long as the godling was good to his grandson, Magnus would afford that protection to him as well.

Loki: He couldn't help but chuckle, opened palm taking Billy's cheek and cupping it as the kiss is returned once more. "As I love you, my soul." He was made the happiest of men this day and nothing was going to ruin it. 

Kendra: Kendra smiled and applauded before wiping a few tears from her cheeks. She glanced at Pax through a tear-streaked face, her smile bright. She was happy for her friends; she loved Loki like a brother. "Thank you, Pax," she spoke, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand, "for coming with me to this."

Tatsu: Tatsu was late, very late in fact, she knew this. So, instead of entering she stayed in the shadows and smiled softly glancing at her two best friends finding their happy ending in a unforgiving world. She have always been tough on Loki. Was it out of hate? No, she merely enjoy beating him to a pulp because it will make him a better person.And now she can witness him finding love, seeing him with Billy gave her hope, hope that this world isn't so far gone as she once had thought. Clapping her hands together joyfully, she chuckled as tears burn her eyes. She tried her best to hold back the water works, fearing someone may see, fearing someone may spot her in the shadows and know she had "feelings" That she wasn't a hard ass. But today was a glorious day.

Loki: There was a smile that crept across his lips as Tatsu seemed to show up from nowhere. "I'm glad you could make it. Better late then never." The God knew that he would most likely get punched for it but he leaned down his slender frame and embraced her tightly. "And give it time. It'll happen." 

Tatsu: Tatsu jumped, she wasn't expecting Loki of all people to sense her presence but he did and she laugh pulling him into a tight embrace. She was between laughing and sobbing at this point but she could careless. She was over the moon with joy.'Wouldn't miss it for the world" She replied excitedly. "Besides I have to see how handsome you look, I mean I didn't think you could clean up this nicely". She tease before planting a kiss on his cheek "Congratulations my friend." 

Loki: "I do clean up rather nicely," he chuckled softly as he moved backwards a bit so that she could make him out better. "And you of all people should notice that I would know you'd be here," as confusing as it sounded it didn't to him. "Thank you," he returned the small kiss to her cheek and smiled.


End file.
